


Cottage by the Sea

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Aaron week 2017 [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Daddy Robron, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, holiday in Wales with the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron week day 6 Write a fluffy scene between your favourite Aaron ship





	Cottage by the Sea

2016

“I’m just saying, it would be nice to get away from it all for a bit. You, me and Liv.”

“Yeah but Wales? That’s a very long drive.”

“Yeah? And?”

“Well… you know your sister isn’t exactly my biggest fan.”

“Which is why I think this holiday would be good. Just the three of us in a cottage in Wales for a week or two. Getting to know each other a little better. No interfering family, no gossip… just to clear our heads after the trial and everything.”

“Sounds perfect to me.” Robert said and kissed his boyfriend.” If Liv doesn’t kill me on the way over.”

“Ugh can you not go to your room or something? I don’t want to watch you two sucking face all day.” Liv complained when she walked into the backroom.

“Come sit down, we want to show you something.” Aaron said, ignoring her comment as per usual and pulling out a chair for her. “What do you think about this?” he asked, turning his laptop to face her.

Liv pulled the computer closer towards herself and clicked around the website a bit.

“Wales? You want to go to Wales?”

“Yeah I thought it would be nice.”

“But what’s in Wales? Sheep? There’s sheep around here too.”

“They’re Welsh sheep down there though. They’re different from the Yorkshire sheep. It’s the accent.” Robert joked.

“You’re going with him?” Liv asked Aaron who affectionately rolled his eyes at Robert.

“I was thinking the three of us. So we can all get to know each other better and all that.”

“That cottage we were looking at has two bedrooms and two double beds. So you’d have your own room and your own double bed.” Robert explained.

“And I thought we could do some hiking, explore the area… it’s near the beach so we can go there if the weather is nice.” Aaron added

“And Swansea isn’t far so we can always head into the city if we get bored.”

Liv looked back and forth between the two of them for a minute and again at the cottage on the screen.

“Alright. Count me in. When do we leave?” She asked. “But just so you know, I’m not listening to his music.”

A few days later the three of them piled into Aaron’s car and drove down to the cottage they’d be calling home for the next few weeks.

“Liv, wake up. We’re here.” Aaron said as he parked the car.

They’d stopped for a bathroom break and a bite to eat about two hours ago and Liv had nodded off almost as soon as they’d been back on the road.

Liv rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked out the window.

“Looks better than the picture on the website.”

“I just said the same thing.” Robert told her and the three of them got out of the car and took their stuff inside.

“I get the biggest bedroom.” Liv announced.

Aaron laughed.

“How is that fair? There’s two of us and only one of you.”

“Yeah, ok, you need a bigger room for him and his massive ego.” Liv said, nodding at Robert. There wasn’t any real heat behind her words though so Aaron took it as a win.

“Oh look, there’s a spiral staircase leading to one of the bedrooms.” Robert said excitedly, ignoring Liv’s comment. “I’ve always wanted one of those.”

“That thing looks like a death trap. I’ll take the other room.” Liv decided.

Aaron followed Robert into what was now their bedroom. There was a decent size double bed, though smaller than Aaron’s own bed back at the pub, and a small window with a view of the area, the sea visible on the horizon.

“It’s nice isn’t it?” He asked Robert who’d dropped his bag on the bed and was looking out the window. “I mean it’s no fancy five star hotel… but it’s a step up from a barn.”

Robert laughed and turned around.

“It’s perfect. I’ve got you, that’s all I need.”

“Soft lad.” Aaron said and kissed Robert. “We should go out and explore when we’ve put our stuff away.” He suggested. “See what else is around here.”

“Or we could just stay here and try out the bed.” Robert said, snaking his arms around Aaron’s waist.

“Tempting.”

“Oi! You two better not spend the whole trip up there!” Liv shouted from downstairs.

Aaron dropped his head on Robert’s chest.

“Later?”

“Yeah. Later.”

They left the cottage and wandered around. Their cottage was part of a small village full of holiday makers as well as a few permanent residents. The weather was nice and they ended up having a water fight at the seaside. Aaron had a sneaky suspicion Robert had noticed he was getting a little too hot and started it so he could cool off without Liv questioning why he wore a long sleeved shirt in the middle of summer. He loved his little sister but that was one conversation he wasn’t quite ready to have yet.

They ended up stopping at a pub for tea and Robert tried charming the landlady into giving him the recipe for the fish pie surprise they served while ordering another round of drinks.

“Sorry love, it’s a family recipe.” She told him and patted his hand. She reminded Aaron a bit of Lisa.

“But I want to make it for my family. That counts doesn’t it?” Robert tried and nodded at Aaron and Liv.

Aaron bit his lip to stop himself from smiling like a mad man.

“Nice try.” She laughed and turned to Aaron. “Is he always like this?”

“Pretty much.”

“I just know a good thing when I see one.” Robert shrugged. “Or taste it.” He added and winked at the landlady. “We’ll be here for two weeks, I will get that recipe.”

“Feel free to keep trying.” She said and laughed and put their drinks on the bar before moving on to serve someone else.

“I like this place.” Robert said when he sat back down next to Aaron again.

“Clearly.” Liv said, sipping her coke.

“What? I know from personal experience that it never hurts to be friendly to the landlady at your local. Even when I’m not in love with her son.”

He leaned in and kissed Aaron. It was a small, chaste kiss, nowhere near inappropriate for the place they were in and yet Aaron felt heat rise to his cheeks and his heart rate double. He still wasn’t completely used to being able to touch and kiss Robert whenever he felt like it, let alone in the middle of a busy pub.  

“You alright?” Robert asked, picking up on his uneasiness.

Aaron nodded and gave him a smile.

“Never better.”

 

2018

“Good morning mister Sugden.”

An arm slipped around his waist and warm lips pressed against his own.

Aaron smiled and slowly opened his eyes.

“Good morning mister Dingle.”

“Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life.”

Aaron snorted.

“That’s cheesy, even for you.”

“Shut up.” Robert laughed. “I made breakfast. Come down? I’m not walking up these stairs with a tray.”

“Why not? You do it at home too. You wanted that spiral staircase when we bought the place remember?”

“Yeah and do you not remember me telling you about the time I fell down it? And Vic and Charity finding me and making fun of me? And how I was on crutches for a week?”

“That’s because you were drunk.” Aaron argued. “You haven’t fallen down it any more after that, have you?”

“Just get out of bed lazybones.” Robert said and slapped his arm. “The weather is nice so we can eat outside.”

“You’re not even bringing me breakfast in bed on my honeymoon?”

“It’s my honeymoon too. And I want to have breakfast with my legally wedded husband in the sunshine.”

Ten minutes later Aaron shuffled out into the garden wearing a t-shirt and his old tracksuit bottoms, Robert looked at him like he was dressed head to toe in Armani.

“Liv says hi.” He said, kissing Robert before he sat down.

“I thought we agreed no phones?”

“She texted me to ask if we got here ok last night and how we liked their gifts.”

“What did you tell her?”

“That everything is fine and the food and champagne were great.” Aaron said and his phone beeped again. “Oh dear god.” He said when he read the message.

“What?”

“Gerry wanted to get you condoms for the full honeymoon experience, but I talked him out of it before he could go to David’s with the box from your bathroom. You can thank me later.” Aaron read the text aloud. “Why on earth do we let that kid live with us?”

“Not my decision.” Robert said, holding up his hands in defence. “You just can’t resist strays.”

“He’s a good mate to Liv! And he’s helpful to have around the yard now Adam’s gone.”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t really there for you when he left.”

“Not your fault.” Aaron said, reaching out and grabbing Robert’s hand and lacing their fingers together. “It was his choice to run instead of proving he didn’t do it.”

“I know. I just… can’t help but think that if I hadn’t been so busy with the shitstorm I made of my life last year I could’ve helped him. Like with Andy… and you wouldn’t have had to get married without your best mate there.”

“Isn’t the thing with Andy what really started the whole mess to begin with?” Aaron teased. “Come on, don’t think about the past. We’ve dealt with it. We’re good now, aren’t we?”

Robert sighed.

“Yeah…”

“Hey, look at me.” Aaron said, turning his chair to face Robert and waiting for the other man to look at him. “We’ve put each other through hell the past year, yeah? But we made it through all that. We won.”

“I didn’t realise it was a competition.” Robert said, a smile tugging at his lips.

“Yeah and our prize is this. A happy marriage and a honeymoon in a Welsh cottage near the sea.”

“Our cottage.” Robert corrected him.

Aaron frowned.

“We’re only renting it. We don’t own it.”

“Yet.”

“What are you planning?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking it would be nice if we did own a little cottage somewhere. That we could just go to whenever we felt like it.”

“That would be nice. But the yard isn’t doing _that_ well. We can’t afford a holiday home.”

“I know. But it’s nice to dream, isn’t it? You, me, this place, a couple of kids, a dog…”

“Yeah.” Aaron agreed and sat back in his chair. “That sounds good. Really good.”

 

2024

“Daddy! Look! We found this!” Ava said, running up to her dads to show them the rock she found.

“Oh wow.” Aaron said, picking her up and putting her on his hip. “Did you find that or did Ollie?”

“I think it was a team effort.” Robert said, brushing the sand off her leggings and nodding at the German Shepherd puppy that was still happily digging holes in the sand.

“This one is for auntie Liv.” Ava decided.

“And what about the one you found earlier? I thought that one was for auntie Liv.”

“That one is for auntie Nessa.” Ava said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah keep up Robert.” Aaron teased.

“Daddy, I have to go find one for nana Chas now.” Ava announced, pushing the rock into Aaron’s hand and wriggling so he’d put her down.

“Alright princess. But be careful near the water ok? You and Ollie both.” Aaron warned her as she ran away from them again to where Ollie was still digging.

She let herself drop to her knees and Aaron felt more than he saw Robert wince at what it was doing to her brand new clothes.

“I told you not to put her in her new clothes when we were going to the beach. You know what she’s like.”

“I know. But your mum bought her those leggings and it looks so cute with that top. I just wanted to show the whole of Wales how cute our daughter is.”

Aaron laughed and sat down on the warm sand, watching Ava and Ollie take turns digging.

“Papa, daddy, look!” Ava said, holding up some kind of sea shell with one hand while brushing her dark curls from her face with the other.

“That’s amazing sweetheart. Just put it down on the side for later ok?” Robert told her before sitting down next to Aaron. “I have a feeling we’ll need a second car for all of these rocks when we go home.”

“We’ll just put them in the garden and she’ll have forgotten about them by the time we go home.”

“You have met our daughter, yeah? She won’t forget. She’ll put them all in her room here and then insist on taking them home and putting them in her bedroom there in the exact same order. She takes after her daddy.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Aaron joked and kissed Robert.

“Hopefully the next one will take after me.” Robert said and Aaron gave him a confused look.

“Next one?”

“Yeah. It worked. Charlotte called earlier when you were in the shower. She’s pregnant. I wanted to be the one tell you.”

“We’re having another baby?”

Robert nodded.

“We’re having another baby.”


End file.
